


Secure

by bluefirebabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: (Changed the title because it physically hurt to think about)Yuri accidentally got Bernie pregnant, and he fully intends to be a good father.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 dropping this here because I know a few people who need it
> 
> (not trying to start any beef, just wanted to put this out there)

“Yuri...?”

He, master of wit though he was, couldn’t have been prepared for the situation that was about to unfold. Why should he have been? It was a war, it was all just fighting, fighting, fighting, never any time for good friends or girlfriends.

“Um... I’m...” His beloved handed him the test she’d taken at Manuela’s, explaining her absence from the war council that day. But an excused absence was a small relief when compared to what he was looking at...

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected her to be pregnant, and knowing it was his fault did not comfort him in any way. Sure, he was the father, but... gah, he was going to be a father.

Still, Yuri assured her, he’d be there for her all the way, especially in battle, and intended to make a good father, husband (they’d surely need to be married now, not that he wasn’t already planning on it), and count.

He’d probably do more noble duties than she would, he joked. Her laughter at that was shaky at best, sobbing at worse. Yuri wasn’t a big one for hugging, yet he made an exception for her, pulling her close and letting her cry.

“I’m sorry...” 

“This was my fault if anyone’s.” He hushed Bernadetta, frowning at her many tears staining his shirt. The mood needed a little lightening...

”Sure, the timing isn’t the best, but I think I’d make a good role model as a father.” He chuckled, knowing he was not the typical masculine figure. Yuri was intimidating (and proud of it), but not imposing in any way. He was damn near perfect.

Her laugher was only slightly more relaxed, although the sobs were lessening. Yuri wasn’t too used to this form of affection, but he held her until she fell asleep, and for a while after that. He’d soon be having to do that for a son or daughter, he realized.

”It’s alright, my love, I’m here.” And if anything went wrong with a commoner being in charge of the Varley Estate, well, he figured Abyss would always have room for their bird and his hen.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖💕💖Love y’all, consider this a reminder to remember your filters when searching💖💕💖


End file.
